In wound healing applications, a drug or bioactive agent is typically applied to the wound in order enhance wound healing. Depending upon the bioactive agent, it is desirable to keep the agent localized in the wound such that it does not leave the wound and migrate to other body parts of the subject. This is particularly relevant when the bioactive agent is toxic when released systemically throughout the subject. Thus, it would be desirable to have a wound healing device that prevents the migration of bioactive agents administered to the wound.